Ed's gone
by Envytheawesome
Summary: "Winry! Ed's disapeared! Al said. "WHAT!" I yelled. I just found out he loves me... Then he disapears! That sucks! better than it sounds. R
1. Chapter 1

New story! I thought of this while eating strawberries! it has nothing to do with strawberries tho.

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! just the story! :)

WINRY'S POV

I was working on my automail for a costomer when I heard the phone ring. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Winry." said Edward Elric, the guy who never called... and my best friend.

"Hi Ed. What's up?" I asked.

"I need you to come to central... my automail is broken..." He sort of whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PRECIOUS AUTOMAIL THIS TIME YOU IDIOT!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Al will be at the station." He said, then hung up.

"That was strange.." I said to myself. "GRANNY! I'M GOING TO VISIT ED IN CENTRAL!"

"OK BE CAREFULL!" I heard Granny Pinako shout from the upstairs room.

I got dressed, ate, and left. I got a ticket for the train and got on. When I got in I saw a few of others on their too. There was a lady with a little girl about 6 years old, an old guy playing cards with an other old guy, a bunch of people watching two other girls arm wreasle, and one couple sleeping.

I sat on the left side of the train. It was pretty boring on there. I watched the girls arm wreasle for a long time. One of the girls was wearing a small black shirt, black pants, red boots, a black bandana, and piercings in her nose, tounge, and belly-button. The other one was wearing a green shirt with a rainbow elephant on it, red shorts, blue sneakers, she had lots of braids, had a peace sign headband, and she had a rainbow tatooed on her cheek. So one was a goth and the other was a hippie.

After what seemed like forever the goth girl won. "YES! You owe me some money!" The goth said.

"I will give it to you after the rainbows stop at the station of justice." The hippie said, confusing everyone.

"She means when the train stops." A guy said, who was wearing rainbows and peace signs.

"Oh." Everyone said.

The hippie and the goth went to another section of the train and a lot of people followed them.

It took forever but the train finally got to Central. As everyone got off I saw the goth and the hippie fighting about what color was the best, black or yellow.

"Hi Winry!" I turned around and saw Al coming towards me.

"Hey Al!" I said.

"Lets go!" He said and walked towards the car.

"Where is Ed exactly?" I curiously asked, when we were driving in the cab.

"Oh, no where special." He nervously answered, obviously not wanting to answer.

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I yelled.

"Ahh! Please don't kill me!" He said, cowering in fear.

"WHERE IS HE!" I shouted.

"He's in the hospital! Don't hurt me!" He said holding his arms up to protect his **metal** body.

I stopped. He was in the hospital. That stupid idiot. "How did he get in there?"

"You have to ask him that." He said.

When we got there Al talked to the lady at the desk and we went up to Ed's room. When we got in ther he was asleep. 'He looks cute when he's asleep.' I thought to myself, then I mentally slapped myself. 'He is my friend, not my boyfriend.' I blushed at the thought of Ed being my boyfriend.

I gasped. His head was bandaged up, his hand was bandaged, but the bandages were all bloody, his face and arm were all cut up and had the feint look of dried blood on them, his chest had a big scar on it, and his legs were covered by his black pants, but they were probably just as bad. How he could sleep was beond me.

He started to wake up.

"Hi brother, how do you feel?" Al asked.

"I've felt worse." He answered calmly.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed.

Ed flinched. "Winry, could you not yell? Your giving me a headache."

"Oh, sorry. I just want to know what happened." I said.

"I'll tell you later, right now I **must** sleep." He said and went back to sleep. We left the room.

"Al. why can't you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Because I wasn't there when it happened." Al said.

You wern't?"

"No, I wasn't. I was coming back to the hotel we were staying in when I saw Ed walking there too. He was covered in blood. When I saw him fall to the ground, unconsious, I ran him to the hospital. That's it." Al said.

"Oh..." I said. I had no idea how to respond to that.

Then a nurse came and entered Ed's room. She smiled as she passed us. I peeked in the room to see what she was doing. She woke Ed up and told him something. He sighed and held out his arm. The nurse took out a shot and stuck it in his arm. He didn't even flinch. When she took it out he went back to sleep. The nurse came back out.

"Excuse me," I said, she stopped. "What did you just give him?"

"It's just somrthing to help with the pain." She said.

"He's in pain?" I asked, because he didn't seem like it.

"Oh yes, he is in much pain. He told me. He's very good at hiding it though. Something like this probably happened to him before, not many people are good at hiding their pain. He must not want to burden anyone, or make them worry." She said and walked away.

"That's stupid." I said to myself. I walked into Ed's room. "Hey Ed?"

"Yeah?" He asked and opened his eyes.

"Are you in pain?" I asked.

"I've felt worse." He replied.

I signed and left. He just didn't know how much I cared about him. Accually, I think I've fallen for him.

.

Al and I walked to the hotel they were staying in. It was called, 'The hangout' which I thought was a realy bad name.

"Do want to get your own room? You still have to fix Ed's automail... or you could stay in our room. since Ed's not here, you can sleep in his bed." Al said.

"I'll go in your room." I said, not wanting to spend money here.

"Ok, come on." He led me up to room 165. "Here's where you'll sleep." He pointed to a bed on the right of the room. It had Ed's bag on it. Al moved the bag to the couch.

Al layed down on the other bed, I got on the bed and pulled the covers over me. Soon I fell asleep.

.

I woke up as soon as the light hit my face. I got up and saw a note on the table. It said...

_Winry_

_Gone to see Ed._

_Be back soon._

_From __Al. _

_4:37 AM_

I looked at the clock. It was 6:40 AM. That was two hours ago. I saw that Ed's bag was open a little. I couldn't resist. I opened the bag and looked inside. Some clothes and a picture of Ed, Al and me when we were little. But what reeally caught my eye was a crumpled up peice of paper. I opened it, it said...

_Dear Winry,_

_Although I'll never have the courage to send this letter, and you will probably never read it. I have to tell you something. I have realized a few days ago that even though your obsessed with automail, you hit me all the time with that frickin' wrench of yours, and even though you have a pretty bad temper, I realized that you are the best thing thats ever happened to me, and I love you._

_Edward Elric._

I gasped, it was a letter. To me. About how he loves me. I was extreamly happy since I loved him too. Suddenly Al burst through the door.

"Winry! Ed's disapeared!"

.

o.O.o

read the next chapie to find out what happens! R&R! REVIEW! :)


	2. Chap 2 last

CHAPTER 2! YAY! R&R

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FMA!

.

WINRY'S POV

"Winry! Ed's disapeared!" Al said as he burst through the door.

"WHAT!" I screamed, I just found out Ed loves me, and then he disapears! That sucks!

"Come on! I'll show you!" Al said and took me to the hospital, up to Ed's room. "It seemed to have been a struggle"

The room was really torn up. The bed was all messed up, the lamp was broken, blood was everywhere, and you could see places where Ed clawed at the wall or the floor to try to get away from the intruder. There was a path of blood leading from the bed out the window.

I started to cry. "W..who would d..do t..this?" I said, sniffling.

"I don't know." Al said, "But when I get my hands on them... THEY ARE SOO DEAD!"

I noticed something under the bed. It looked like words. Written in blood. Ed's blood. "Look!" I said.

Al looked under the bed, I did too. It looked like Ed was in a hurry to write it, in his own blood. It said two words...

_ENVY'S BACK_

"So.. It was Envy. That bastered." Al said, and walked out of the hospital, to the window of Ed's room, I followed him. "There has to be a clue as to where Envy took him."

There was a forest right behind the hospital and I saw some of the trees had blood on them. "Al, the trees have blood on them." I said.

Al turned, "Thanks Winry. It's a good thing Ed knows how to leave a trail... even in his own blood"

The trees had a perfect trail of blood and it was easy to follow, it led us to a building about the size of a one story house. I could hear a clanging noise, I guess Al could hear it too because he ran towards it.

"Ed! Are you ok?" He shouted.

Ed came out from the door. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"BROTHER!" Al ran at Ed, who jumped out of the way.

"How did your wounds heal so quickly?" I suspisiously asked.

"They didn't." He replied.

"I read the letter that was in your bag." I said

"You did..." Ed said. Nervous

"Yes, and I love you too." I said and hugged Ed.

"You accually bought that?" Ed smirked.

"Bought what?" I asked confused.

"That wasn't real! I pranked you!" He laughed. "I would never like you!"

I started to cry.

"Brother..." Al said.

"What do you want? 'Brother'." Ed said, making the word 'brother' sound sarcastic.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Al asked.

"Your not my brother! Your a pile of trash metal!" Ed laughed again.

Al got angry.

Ed ran back into the building, we chased him. I saw Envy, then...nothing.

.

When I woke up I was chained to the wall. I looked around, I saw Al was awake too. He was staring at something in the middle of the room. I looked, it was Ed. I felt a rush of sadness wash over me.

"Hey guys, you got my message?" Ed asked. Neither one of us answered. "Hey are you guts ok?" silence.

"Hey, I'm back!" Envy came in the room. "Oh... something doesn't feel right..." Envy pretended to think. "Oh! I've got it! You hate him for what he said, don't you?"

"What did I say?" Ed asked. Like he doesn't know.

"Oh.. looks like someones playing dumb.." Envy smirked. Then Envy walked over to Ed and unlocked his chains. Ed ran over to us and unlocked our chains. Al went over to Ed and smacked him in the face.

"What was that for?" Ed asked, rubbing his face.

"Your the worst brother ever." Al said coldly.

Ed backed away from us. "What's he talking about Winry?"

"I HATE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed at his face.

He backed away, looking confused, hurt, and sad. I almost felt bad. Almost. He was still covered in blood but I didn't care. I hit him. He backed away even more.

Suddenly Envy appeared behind him, I saw a little light and Envy's hand was now a giant spike. Envy stabbed Ed straight through his lower chest. Ed's eyes went wide and he coughed up blood. Envy ripped his arm out of Ed and Ed fell, not moving. Blood everywhere.

Envy licked the blood then transformed into Ed. "Hey Winry... I would never like you." He said in Ed's voice.

I gasped, it wasn't Ed who said that, it was Envy. Then that means. He does love me. But Ed's dead. I started to cry.

"Al... Your just a pile of trash metal." Envy said in Ed's voice again. Al gasped.

Ed began to move. "Envy... you... bastered." Ed said quietly " Winry... I love...you.." Ed was fading fast. "Al.. you may...be a suit...of...armor...but...your still...my...brother..." Ed stopped moving.

"Brother.." Al said.

Envy started to laugh."I HAVE SILENCED THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Envy started towards us.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light. Envy plunged into the darkness of the earth. We turned to see Ed on his knees, he saved us. Ed fell to the ground.

Al ran to him, picked him up, and started to run to the hospital. I followed. When we got there they took him into the emergency center. I started crying again.

"It will be ok Winry." Al said.

"B..but what if h..he doesn't make i..it?" I sniffled.

"Come on. This is Ed we're talking about! You know how stubborn he is!" Al said.

"Ok." I said

.

A few hours later they said we could go see him, and he was gonna live.

I overflowed with joy. I ran inside.

"Hi Winry, hi Al." Ed said and smiled. I blushed.

"I'll talk to you later.." Al said and left us alone.

I ran up to Ed and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!"

"I know Winry." Ed said and hugged me back. I blushed again.

When I let go I stared into his golden eyes for a few seconds. Then I couldn't take it anymore! His lips were right there! Then I leaned in and kissed him, for a moment. The best moment of my life.

I broke away and started to leave, with I deep red blush on my face, when Ed grabbed my hand, spun me around, and kissed me. I melted into his arms. I closed my eyes and kissed back. It lasted for a minute, then we broke away and gasped for air.

"I love you Winry."

I love you too, Ed"

He smiled and kissed me again. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"Now.. Lets fix that automail." I said pointing to the automail arm and leg that practically was disintegrated.

"Yeah, lets go." He replied.

.

o.O.o

END! R&R PLEASE! _**R&R!**_


End file.
